Between the Memories
by TheTudorRoseQueen
Summary: It is the prequal to Intertwined Souls. Full Summary inside. T to be safe. R


_**Between the Memories**_

_A/N: James Norrington fanfiction again! This is more on his personal life, a look on what it was before Elizabeth came into his life. It's basically the prequal to my other story; __**Intertwined Souls **__and how James met Georgiana when she was a younger girl...also an affair included that nearly destroyed his reputation that Governor Swann so gratefully salvaged! _

_**Summary: **__James Norrington was like any other military man, who like most after a long time at sea, wanted to see their wives or fiances. Only, this girl--he was intending on courting had more than what he wanted to expect from his return home from sea. Some Jack Sparrow/OCs later in the story =)_

Land was at last sighted! The young gentleman aboard the _Interceptor _was waiting to see his beautiful England again. And a woman...his dearest friend, Isabella Chatsworth. The last time they saw each other was...nine, maybe ten months ago. So James thought. As they came to the port in Southampton, he could not see her there, but her maid. After the young man raced down the boardwalk, Isabella's maid came up to him. "Mr. Norrington, Lady Isabella was with child while you were away. She will not see you." the maid said, not looking him straigt in the eyes.

"W-w-with child?" Norrington stuttered, nearly regretting everything that happened before he left England.

He felt eyes of taunt stare at him as he walked the cobled roads of London two days later. Whispers fluttered right from left, causing Norrington quicken his walking pace.

"...there he is..." some women whispered while others shushed the ones who pointed him out like a sore thumb. "...how could he do such a sin?..."

James knocked on a wooden door three times before a tall gracious man opened the door. "Governor Swann," James whispered, with a bow. "May I have a word?"

Governor Swann let the young and foolish man into his house hold. In the parlour, sat two young ladies and their mothers, drinking afternoon tea. The younger girls were reading. They all looked up at a heavy-breathing James Norrington. The two younger girls whispered to each other and giggled as James looked over at them. "Hush, Georgiana..." Mrs Waverly whispered to her daughter. The ladies stood up and curtsied to James, who bowed.

"May I introduce my sister, Lady Abigail Waverly and my niece, Miss Georgiana Waverly. My daughter, you already have acquainted; Elizabeth." Governor Swann said, showing who they were. "Come let us go to the gardens, it is a lovely day outside!"

The girls immediately stood up joyously and ran out to the back. "...get out of my way, Lizzie!" a young Georgiana sneered at her cousin.

"You're in _my_ way! Stop shoving!" Lizzie yelled, as the girls fought their way out of the cramped hallway. The two young girls got suddenly into a fight, their shrieking and slapping sounds could be heard all the way upstairs. Lady Waverly, Governor Swann and James came running to see what was going on. Georgiana was nearly pulling out Elizabeth's hair and punched her in the nose.

"GEORGIANA WAVERLY!" Lady Waverly yelled. "How dare you punch your cousin?! Apologize to her at once!"

Elizabeth got hold of her cousin and yanked off her jade necklace around her neck and through it in the room next to the hallway. "I _HATE _YOU ELIZABETH!" Georgiana screamed, slapping Elizabeth.

"Girls! Stop this fighting!" Governor Swann ordered, pulling Elizabeth off Georgiana who was sobbing. Georgiana ran from the hallway and up the stairs to her own bedroom. Governor Swann and Elizabeth were just visiting for the spring holidays. "_I HATE ELIZABETH! I HATE HATE HATE HER!" _an angry Georgiana screamed. Elizabeth was crying and in her father's arms as he handed her a handkerchief for her nosebleed. Lady Waverly went up to see her daughter. They argued for roughly fifteen minutes. James retrieved Georgiana's jade necklace from the adjacent room and left for the gardens. Georgiana raced down the stairs and outside to sit on the swing. James walked up to her.

"Leave me alone." she grumbled, looking away from James. He let out a chuckled. "Stop laughing at me!" she cried, frantically.

"I am not laughing at you, Miss Georgiana. Here, I think you've lost something." James exclaimed, pulling out the jade necklace. He came up behind her and tied it around her neck for her.

"Thank you, Admiral Norrington." Georgiana said, half blushing. James sat next to her. "I hate Elizabeth."

"Why do you hate your cousin?" James asked.

Georgiana scoffed. "She is a wretch and annoying little pampered princess." she responded, gritting her teeth.

"_I _think you are quite a beautiful young lady. Do not let her temper get to you. If you be kind to your enemies--"

"--your enemies will be kind in return...yes, yes I know! I get that homily every hour of the day!" Georgiana rudely finished. James smiled at the young lady. "I am sorry. I do not mean to be so rude but I--I just can't stand it anymore! I wish my cousin had never come here!"

James took hold of the young girl's hand reasuringly. "I am sure you two will be best of friends tomorrow. Oh, I have a gift for you."

Georgiana smiled widely. James pulled out a parcel from his coat pocket and handed it to her. "Happy late birthday," he told her. She gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you! Is it the book that I requested?!" she asked, excitedly.

"Open it and find out." James answered, smiling again. She tore the ribbon off the gift and saw that it was indeed the book she wanted from the Caribbean and inside the book was a silver locket. It was in the shape of a small heart. It was so clear and smooth to the touch. "Oh, it's beautiful! I shall cherish this always. Thank you so much."

"I'm glad you like it." he said. The clock struch five. "I must be off again."

"Where are you going?" Georgiana asked.

"Back to Port Royal with your Uncle," he answered.

Georgiana flustered. "Will you write to me?" she inquired.

"As soon as I return to Port Royal."

"Tell me everything that happens!"

James laughed heartily. "I will. Come, let us return indoors."

They walked together inside to see Governor Swann and Elizabeth waiting at the door with their luggage and two menservants to carry them. "Good bye, Elizabeth," Georgiana said, coldly.

"Good bye," Elizabeth said, as the icy voice slithered into Georgiana's boiling blood. Her uncle and cousin left first. James turned to Georgiana once they had left.

He knelted down to her height. "Be an obedient girl and listen to your mother."

"I promise," Georgiana said, stifling a laugh and smile. James kissed her on the cheek, which caused Georgiana to fluster immensly. Her heart raced inside her like a thousand wild stallions. "Thank you,"

He smiled and left the Waverly home. Lady Waverly smiled at her daughter. "I see you have captured the heart of Admiral James Norrington. He should be an excellent match when you are older."

Georgiana giggled and walked upstairs to her bedroom. James Norrington was indeed the most handsome man in London. She would have to wait and see.


End file.
